Once upon a time with me - Hijack
by Rebel Lion Heart
Summary: A story written around the song Once upon a time with me, be sure to have listen to this song atleast once to get the feel of this story Jack meets hiccup for a second time in his life, he just doesn't realize it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hijack – Once Upon A time with me

 **Chapter 1**

 _Well readers are you sitting comfortable? Then I will begin… this story begins many many years ago, when the earth was created, when spring summer autumn and winter where brought to life. In a blink of an eye a whole new world came to existents, as beautiful as mother earth herself. The oceans and the forests, the valleys and desserts, The plans and the animals it was all created by her hands. Even the details where incredible just like she was. From big to small and from flesh to bone, love and hate, sadness and joy. Everything was made my mother earth, not one of them existed before her, and so she made them exists. And so this is where our story begins._

 _Snow as far as the eye can see, on top of mountains on top of houses and snow in the valleys and in those valleys were lakes, frozen lakes and they reflect the light of the moon, they moon who always watched over the night. The moon who made the light dance on the frozen lakes. Everything the moon can see is crystal white, and in the middle of this all stood a boy, boy who was wearing a blue jacket and brown pants and carried a wooden stick with him and let's not forget his white hair, like it was painted in the colour of snow. This mysterious boy was the true gem of winter, every year this boy would come and go to wherever snow was falling, from east to west from north to south. And yet there was one village he hold dear the most, this Village in this snowy valley somewhere deep in the forest of the northern continent. He was always waiting there, waiting for the one he loved; once upon a time they were together. Because he believed they could be together, but as the winter became spring he had to leave him behind as he could only be where the snow would touch his feet. This would make the boy sad, as his heart desired to stay, but he would always come back to the one he loved. And therefor he knew that there would always be a new winter, and so he could return to the one he loved, like he did for almost a century. Until once upon a time the one he loved was no more, a new winter came and yet he wasn't there. He waited and waited, as days become months, months became years and years became decades and decades became centuries. Until he could no longer remember the face of the one he loved, it became a mere memory, love will always find a way to return but it was so long that he could no longer remember. Still he waited, every year he came back. But as his time stood still for him, it kept on ticking for everything around him. And so he saw that the village was being a bonded over time, houses fell into disrepair and eventually became dust of time itself. He waited and waited until he even forget for what he was waiting and so he would no longer come to the valley where he learned to love where he learned to live. Until that day, until once upon a time he would be fated to meet him again, to meet the one who will melt his heart, the one would definitely turn his heart to spring until that day the boy who was cloaked in winter had to wait for his spring to come._

The breeze felt good, Jack was flying circles between the mountains and the forests, the air was so refreshing end the smell of pine trees were a true blessing. Yesterday he was in one of those big cities and the air there was so nasty that he needed to bath twice to get the smell off his body. He really didn't know how humans could live in such a trashy area. Although Jack was having so much fun being mischievous, as he knew no one could see him, therefor he could play all kind of tricks on people. And there reaction was always fun, so much fun that he even forget about the smell altogether. It never grew boring although but sometimes he would love to share these moments, to share them among others, but deep down he knew this would never happen. After a long flight away from the big city he decided to stop and flew down to this on this old oak tree. The view was magnificent; a big green forest with snow on top of it, the snow sparkled in the sun. The forest looked like it was made out of jewels, truly breath-taking. Jack stared and stared somehow this place felt familiar; somehow he could almost tell that he was here before. He was wondering if he had been here before, sometimes flashes of a person came by. It felt so warm and good. He got tired and decided to take a nap. He looked around and found a big branch on the oak tree, he lied down on it and looked up into the sky, he saw falling stars, and in that moment he wished he could remember. After watching the heaven for so long, he fell asleep among the starry sky. In his dreams he saw him, but who was he, like it was on the edge of his tongue. If he could only see more then this persons shape. Jack couldn't even remember his name; all he knew was that he wanted to be with him. If he only was here with me, here among the snow among the starry sky, to see this magnificent view. In Jacks dreams he was always with him, Jack always felt so sad to wake up because he didn't want to leave him behind. If Jack just could reach out to him but this person became distant all of sudden, Jack started running towards him but it was fruitless, everything went black and then BAM.

Jack woke up and noticed his legs where above his head "oh I must have fallen out of the tree" he mumbled. Then Jacks visions became clearer, and he saw two big green eyes staring at him, the person spoke to him which surprised jack. "Hey dude don't go sleeping in a tree" he looked Jack over "are you an idiot or so". Jack looked at him with surprise, what he said with a bit of embarrassment. "You you" Jack stammered "you can see me?", The person who was still looking curious at jack "Is this some sort of sick joke he said", He looked now angry at Jack "of course I can see you, you idiot". Jack was for loss of words as he didn't expect such a reply. He stood up and looked him over, somehow Jack remember this face as it almost felt like a puzzle falling into place "is your name by any chance Hiccup?", the person looked surprised " Yes but how do you know my name?". Jack smiled a cheeky smile which made Hiccup blush. "I don't know" he said "somehow I just know". Jack hearts started to beat faster as he kept looking at him. "And what is your name" Hiccup asked with an annoyed undertone. "My name is Jack" he said with a big grin, "where are you from because I have never seen you in these parts before" Hiccup asked while wondering how someone could survive with such little clothing. "Uhm uhm from Amsterdam" Jack lied, he really didn't remember where he came from. Hiccup looked him over with this suspicious look "Amsterdam he" he said," never heard of it". Jack was getting nervous all of sudden " Hehe" he laughed it off as it was just a minor detail. Jack wondered why this person could actually see him, this had never happened before or so he thought, but maybe it did. "You want to come over to my place" Hiccup asked "I mean I can't leave you out here all alone". Jack blushed "sure I would love to". And so they both walked into the forest and towards Hiccups home, they left the big tree behind Jack quickly glanced back at it wondering why he felt so strongly connected to it. While making their way through the forest Jack saw all kind of things he somehow recognized, then he started to look Hiccup over and somehow he recognized his face, but he just didn't remember from where or when. Jack knew from deep within his body he felt a feeling rising telling him it was ok, that the once upon a time has come to be.

It didn't took long before they arrived at the house, it looked cozy and pretty old and Jack couldn't really make out of what the roof was made off underneath all that snow. Still he didn't remember it being here. As Hiccup and Jack walked towards the front door which was painted in a dark green colour. Hiccup opened it, it creaked underneath its weight. They got in and Jack never felt this warm for a very long long time, it looked warm too it made Jack heart melt. There was a big fireplace at the other side of the door, it was burning. Jack looked surprised as he saw something big and black lying in front of the fireplace, It was a big cat who easily could go for a sabre-toothed, the cat had also big lime green eyes and a pink nose. It looked at me with a boring face and it yawned and went back to sleep. Hiccup noticed me staring "don't mind toothless he doesn't really like to share". Hiccup showed me around the house, it was definitely bigger than Jack expected. It had a nice kitchen in an old delves blue fashion style and it was often used 'he must cook here allot' Jack thought. The living room had a nice big carpet and a big couch which you could easily drown in as it looked real soft. In the corner was a bookcase full of antic books and scrolls. In the corner was also a desk with some of the books lying open, but you could easily see every book was handled with care. There was also a small television but it was turned off and there was some dust on it too. Hiccup waved at me and told me to follow him up the stairs, there were 3 rooms one was the bathroom and one master room with a big ass bed in it and the last room was a small one a small bed and a big ass wardrobe." Yeah I have allot of clothes" hiccup mentioned when Jack was staring at it 'you wouldn't say' he thought. Hiccup pointed at the small room "So you can sleep here tonight if you want too". "Thank you that is very kind of you" Jack said with a happy face, which made hiccup turn around to avoid making eye contact. "Well if you please would be so kind to enjoy yourself now I want to take a shower" Hiccup walked towards his own room and before closing it he added " afterwards you can take one too, then I will start making some dinner". Jack was thrilled by hearing this "Sure thing" he replied and went downstairs 'how long was it since I have taken a shower' It was a question Jack rather didn't want to think off too much. Jack crashed on the couch thinking about this encounter, in his whole life no mortal human could have ever seen me except for him, Jack was cracking his head over this as he couldn't remember it at all if there was ever such person, he just had this warm fuzzy feeling when he thought about the past, about this mysterious person.

Jack was so lost in thought that he even didn't noticed anymore that the big had moved away from the fireplace. As Jack stood up and was about to move he suddenly felt something really heavy on his back. It was toothless who jumped on Jacks back and wasn't about to let go, he decided Jack was some kind of plush toy to play with. But he was so big Jack couldn't stand up anymore and fell onto the ground and suddenly toothless was on top of him. 'oh lord' Jack thought 'I'm doomed', he looked real angry and those big lime green eyes were about to pierce a hole right through Jacks chest "please have mercy" he said on a begging tone, but at that moment his mouth opened, Jack immediately understand why he was called toothless. A big tongue came out and started to lick Jacks face, it became very slippery, he tried pushing toothless off him with no luck "please toothless this is enough". Then suddenly toothless jumped off him and while doing this he kicked Jack in the nuts which made him go al teary 'damm man thus hurts like hell' Jack was about to cry his lungs out when he saw Hiccup standing at the stairs, with only a towel. Jack screamed inside him and instantly he forgot all about the pain. Because he saw this glorious sight, a body full of freckles, slender legs and his hair was wet and sticking to the back of Hiccups head. Jack started to blush 'mustn't get a nosebleed mustn't get a nosebleed ' Jack chanted in his head. Hiccup noticed Jack staring and looked at me "you pervert" and quickly went back upstairs, but Jack could clearly see that behind his ears he was red as a beef.

After that glorious moment Jack decided it was his turn and went into the shower, he hadn't showered in quite some time, I took baths mostly outside in lakes. Somehow he could never tell if it was cold or hot, but for some reason he could tell it now. The image of hiccup was burned into Jacks memory now, somehow it aroused him to no end, Dam those freckles where sexy. Jack started to get fuzzy warm feelings inside which of him which he couldn't explain. Somehow he really wanted to get some relief of the tension building up but didn't knew how, 'oh my fucking god' he thought, Jack couldn't even remember when the last time was when he had jacked off. He tried to think about how the towel would slide from hiccups hips and fall onto the ground, 'really jack having such impure thoughts of you host' he thought by himself while being a little ashamed of himself. Jack tried to image kissing him when suddenly "JACK COME DOWN DINNER IS READY". Jack jumped out of his skin almost of fright, like he was committing a sin. Jack was totally absorbed in thought as he dried himself off and put on the pyjama hiccup had planted for him on the sink, to wear. It was red with white dots on it 'I look like the eastern bunny now'.

When Jack walked downstairs he felt a kind of embarrassment about what happened before, but he decided to not let Hiccup notice. He went to the table and sat across hiccup who was looking at him, those big green eyes following him all the way from the stairs to the table which made Jack bit nervous. Jack quickly looked at the table and what was on it, Hiccup had made some kind of stew which was looked delicious and Jack was hoping they taste would be too. While putting the stew on his board Hiccup said "I'm surprised but toothless seems to like you Jack" Jack at that moment looked over at him while trying to push down a big chunk of meat down his throat. Hiccup ignored the fact that Jacks eating patterns were rather tasteless "he never was the kind of cat to appreciate others beside me" Hiccup said. Jack almost chocked on his meat "Yeah I was surprised too you know" Then it went silent, Jack looked at him 'I need to say something, but what to say' Jack was nervous and thought he needed to say something to break this silence. So Jack decided to ask the obvious "do you live here all by yourself" Jack was slightly curios about this answer now. "No I don't live here on my own" Hiccup said "I got Toothless"." That is not what I meant" Jack tried to rephrase the question "I mean don't you got any family?". "No" Hiccup sighed "they died when I was 8, car accident" Jack looked Hiccup over and was about to grab Hiccups hand but could hold himself "I'm sorry" he said, Hiccup looked at me and sighed again "don't worry about it I have learned to live with that fact". "And what about you" Jack looked surprised by hearing this question " where are your parents?" Jack was quite shocked by this question, he never had really thought about this 'the only mother I have is here' Jack thought while looking out of the window. " parents" Jack said with a broken tone "I don't think I have them". "What!?" hiccup said "everyone got parents even you do" Jack didn't really had an answer for that 'he definitely could not say the earth was his mother' Jack wonderd and thought of something quick "I can't seem to remember them". Hiccup looked at me with a sad face, 'to have never known your parent is a cruel fate' he thought. Jack decided it was time to change the subject of the story "so why do you live all the way out here "he asked. "Well for instance I like the quietness it is easier for me to study here" Hiccup instantly replied, as you can see I'm a professor in history hiccup said while trying to eat away some potato purée. Haha Jack laughed at him as he was making a frowning face trying so hard to get it through his mouth. As Hiccup tried so hard to get it into his mouth and swallow it he looked me over and then laughed too. "oh my god car crash" Jack pointed towards the view in Hiccups mouth, this made them both even laugh harder. Jacks heart must have skipped a beat when he saw his face now it was my turn to become red as a beef. Hiccup noticed but decided not to say anything, because even if he would have wanted to say something, his mouth was still full of potato puree.

As the evening went on we talked about allot of stuff, somehow Hiccup made me feel at ease but he also had given me this warm fuzzy feeling. Somehow Jack had experienced this feeling before; he just couldn't point it out where or when. It became late and Hiccup said he needed to go to bed because tomorrow he had to give a lecture at school. We both went upstairs, and almost out of nowhere Jack wanted to join him in his bed. Hiccup looked at me with surprise but then pointed towards the other room "your bed is there silly". Jack quickly went towards the guest room. As he lay there in bed his thoughts where elsewhere. In his head this phrase kept repeating but oddly enough the phrase was something he could not recall to any memory, somehow Jack knew Hiccup but why couldn't he remember. Jack suddenly opened his eyes as he felt a presence, he looked around but it was dark, then suddenly across the room he saw 2 big glowing lime green eyes who looked at him. 'man toothless you almost scared me to death' Jack kept looking as Toothless was sitting there for a moment. Then Toothless decided it was time to hit the bed and he walked towards the room where hiccup was sleeping. Jack decided to have a quick peek too, as he went to his room he saw that toothless was now lying on the end of the bed, he looked at me and started purring, Jack caressed him. then Jack stepped sideward and stood over Hiccup, he was sleeping soundless. Jack looked and looked and every time he got warmer and warmer and his heartbeat went up and up. Then suddenly on impulse Jack kissed Hiccup on the forehead, he then quickly withdrawn as he saw Hiccp frowning again, then he turned on his side. Jack went back to his own bed. He was surprised of what just have happened. It almost felt like as if he had kissed Hiccup before. Then suddenly out of nowhere, like daylight in the darkest night he remembered the phrase in his head.

 _Come away, come away_  
 _And your heart will understand_  
 _Yesterday flies away_  
 _But tomorrow's in your hand_  
 _Come away, come away_  
 _There's a place that it can be_  
 _That you can be like once upon a time_  
 _With me_

 _Once upon a time, we were flying_  
 _Once upon a time, we were free_  
 _Life once let us go as far as we could go_  
 _Always remember once upon a time with me_

Jack cheeks became wet with tears, he couldn't control it any longer. Now he remembered the face , this beautiful face he had forgotten for so long. Once upon a time is now he thought. And all those tears where not falling because he was sad, they fell down out of happiness. Because somehow he felt he had been given a second change. Jack didn't know what to do with this or how to handle it all he knew was that he was very happy. And with these thoughts he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hijack once Upon a time with me**

Chapter 2:

" _Hey jack hey jaaackkkk "A voice called out to me, Jack looked around but saw nothing but snow. "Hey Jack why won't you stay" the voice asked "why won't you enjoy spring with me together", to see the flowers bloom, to see the cherry blossom "why won't you stay" the voice sounded sad. Jack was wandering around in the snow as the voice kept repeating this sentence until Jack finally answered or more or less shouted "because I can't". "Why can't you" the voice asked, "Because Because" Jack had the feeling he was walking in circle's "because I don't know" he almost whispered. The voice kept repeating the same phrase "why can't you stay, why can't you stay" it echoed and echoed. "I'm sorry alright I'm sorry" Jack fell onto the ground as tears fell down, somehow his heart was unable to cope with this feeling. "I just can't stay with you this is how it's supposed to be", heI looked around as everything was turning black 'this is how mother wanted it' he thought. 'Have you never wondered what would have happened if you had made a different choice' a sweet voice whispered him. Jack didn't know what to think or say and even if he wanted to say something nothing came out of his mouth now it was dark everywhere like he was somewhere but also nowhere. "This place" the sweet voice said "is within you this place is your heart jack". As Jack looked around he started to scream , he wanted to run but everywhere he went was nothing but darkness, nothing but the cold even colder than the snow. He started to panic when he felt like he was trapped, it felt like the sky was falling on him 'but how' he thought. then suddenly something big landed on him._

Jack opened his eyes and all he saw was a big fat tongue liking his face, it kept on licking him until Jack realized it was toothless. "Toothless please stop"Jack asked on a begging tone. Toothless noticed Jack was awake and started to purr he rolled onto his back revealing his belly. Jack started to pet him while he noticed hiccup standing in the hallway and what was even more noticeable was his bedhead. "Good morning hiccup" Jack said while trying to suppress his smile. "Good morning jack" he replied with a grumpy voice which made Jack laugh. Hiccup stared at him for a minute then he went on to do his thing. While Jack was still petting toothless who was now pretty comfy in his lap "So boy you like being petted huh". Jack hardly remember the dream he had, still he felt a little insecure about the whole situation. He lied down again thinking over what had happened, first the meeting with this boy named Hiccup then the memory of him in the past after the moment he kissed him on the forehead and then this dream, what did it all mean what was he supposed to do. Toothless jumped of the bed dissatisfied that Jack stopped petting him, Jack too decided to get out of bed and he went downstairs where he saw hiccup already laying plates and cutlery on the table. The houses looked much brighter now that the sun was shining. The whole atmosphere seemed so much brighter.

Jack went to sit at the table as hiccup moved towards the kitchen "breakfast should be ready in any minute now" he said. "Are you up for a long time" Jack asked him, "yeah for quite some time actually I'm morning person Jack" Hiccup said while reading the breakfast. Jack looked at him as he was busy messing with some sort of jar "so what's up for breakfast it smells really good". Hiccup looked at Jack and his eyes shined a little "pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon and bread and coffee and juice to drink". ohh that sounds delicious Jack said while a sweet smell passes his nostrils. "Hey jack can you feed Toothless for me please his food lies in the cabinet under the stairs". "Sure thing" As Jack walked towards the cabinet with the food in it he could sense Toothless right behind him as he knew what he was up too. Toothless started to make attempts to meow which was incredibly cute although it sounded more like an alpaca's mehhh, this made Jack giggle. As he took the food out of the cabinet he was running in circles heavily making sounds which made his attempt even more adorable. Jack went and given him his food as soon as the food hits the bin he started to eat like his life depends on it. As I went back to the table I was wondering how the hell he could eat without tooth's "it's because he has tooth's but you won't see them if he is not eating" it was as Hiccup could read my mind he was standing at the table with all the food. He sat down and said that he also didn't knew till the moment he got his first meal, I looked at Hiccup then at Toothless, must be the breed I thought, then I noticed my stomach was empty, so I went straight for the pancakes and syrup.

After the breakfast Hiccup got ready to get to school, he looked incredibly serious in that outfit which was also cute. I noticed my heartbeat went up again and this time I took his hand and pulled him towards me and kissed him on the mouth. It was an intense kiss and it felt like forever, the taste of his lips the smell of his breath the touch of his tongue, I had felt this before it. then hiccup pushed me away trying to grasp some air, "JACK what was that" he was red as a beef he looked at me and he couldn't even stand straight anymore. It was a sight which only turned me on even more, "Hiccup I" but before I could finish my line hiccup slapped me in the face, how dare you and he walked past me and went outside, then he turned around and said you better be gone before I get back. SLAM the door was closed and a couple of books fell down the bookcase as Toothless jumped up because of the bang. I sat down on the sofa and I sighed, he does like me he just doesn't want to admit it. but he told me to leave so I guess I better go then. I petted Toothless one last time to comfort him because he got scared as wits by Hiccup anger, maybe he got some anger issue's revolving around love or so. I took my stuff and looked around the house one last time, I quickly wrote a note saying;

 _Whatever is on your heart, don't burry it under the snow. As snow will disappear before spring it will reveal the deepest desire, while melting away the one thing you love._

 _Maybe one day you will understand._

 _Love Jack_

For some reason I knew I had this wrong, somehow there was a force in me telling me I had to stay, and for some reason I thought this note was more meant for me then for him. I sighed again and closed the door behind me. maybe it was better not to fall in love again, it would only hurt more if I had to leave him before spring. Without realizing in the window of the house 2 big pair of lime green eyes were looking at me telling me not to go. I took off in the sky as the house quickly left my sight I immediately felt remorse. I circled around the area for hours thinking things over until I got tired, the sun was about to set when I decided to go back to the forest. I missed the idea of not being able to sleep close to him. When I came to the spot I noticed there where fireflies which was really odd for this time of the year also when I looked up I saw that the moon was full, but it wasn't full moon yet. It was really confusing me now, was this some sort of sign?. I went down and walked towards the frozen lake where all the fireflies were when I suddenly heard something, It was very soft but somehow I could make out the odd phrase and I realized it was the same song I remembered yesterday.

Come away, come away  
And your heart will understand  
Yesterday flies away  
But tomorrow's in your hand  
Come away, come away  
There's a place that it can be  
That you can be like once upon a time  
With me

Once against the odds, we were winners  
We were all we dreamed we could be  
You touch night and day and made them go our way  
Once upon a time with me

I stood there amongst this song like I was sucked into it, it felt like the fireflies where signing, but how? Do you remember Jack do you remember the choice you made. What choice I shouted while I tried to find the source of the voice, do you really not remember "look down" the voice said. I looked down and noticed the lake wasn't frozen "but how" and I tried to scream but before I could let it out I already fell into the water. I tried to swim to the surface but couldn't the only thing I saw was the moon shining down upon me, it was soothing and it made me forget my worries. I looked around and saw him and I saw me it was from a long time ago. Suddenly I was there, as if I stepped into a scene of a movie.

 _Jack why won't you stay with me, why don't you want to spend every season with me Hiccup asked him. I want to cherish the moment the cherry tree's blossom, I want to cherish the moments we can swim in the lake, I want to cherish the moment we can run through a pack of fallen leaves. Hiccup started to sob, I want to cherish every little thing with you, why won't you stay Jack._

As I looked at this scenery I knew that I was about to make the wrong choice and I desperately wanted to tell myself I should stay.

 _He looked at Hiccup "you know I can't stay hiccup" he hold hiccup close to him and kissed him. You know better than anyone I can't do that Jack said. It's not fair Hiccup shouted and he ran away. Jack turned around and put on his hood and wandered off into never ending land of snow._

Was it a wrong choice I thought to myself, why couldn't I make a different choice? I saw year after year flashing by until the year Hiccup died.

 _Hiccup where are you, hiccup please answer me, he was searching for hours but still no sign of hiccup. Desperation started to invade his eyes until he felt something deep buried into the snow. Without realizing the snow melted away by his flaming desire, and there was Hiccup, or what was left of him. with the sight burned into his memories his deepest desire came to die. His love of his life was lying there or only the shell of it. he cried and he cried why didn't he made the choice to stay, it eaten away his memory until he had forgotten all about him._

I remembered it now, I'm so sorry Hiccup I said, I'm so sorry I should have stayed. And with these words I opened my eyes and I found myself lying on the frozen lake again. The moon was shining down on me gently. Thank you mother I know what to do now. I will not make the same mistake again. And with these thoughts I went to the big branch of the oak tree, with all the stuff that had happened, it made my body feel really tired. and off I went, dreaming about all the memories of the past and all the memories we yet had to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Hijack once upon a time with me

Chapter 3 Final

 _Once upon a time there was a boy, a boy who wandered the world of snow. This boy never grew old, this boy never grew tired, and this boy would always be a boy until the end of time. Until one day this boy had been given a choice, stay with the one you love and thou life will become mortal or wander with the coat of winter and remain immortal. This boy did not know the ways of the world and so never followed his desire to love._

 _Come away, come away  
And your heart will understand  
Yesterday flies away  
But tomorrow's in your hand  
Come away, come away  
There's a place that it can be  
That you can be like once upon a time  
With me_

 _There is no crueller fate then to live forever, to see humanity evolving but leaving you behind. To see friendship which you cannot ever take part with, to see and feel love but to know it will never be for you. To travel around the world looking for a home, always being in crowded places and feeling so alone._

 _Once upon a time this boy wandered the world, now he changed his mind, so he could find…._

 _It's not once upon a time_

There he was, in the top of the tree's looking down on a small house, for days Jack was observing him. He knew now that he wanted to be with him that he would not make the same mistake that he would not ever leave Hiccups side again. He knew he was given a second chance to be with the one he loved for so long. He looked down again and he saw Hiccup outside, looking around like he was looking for someone and Jack was hoping It was for him. Hiccup went inside again as it got darker outside, for some reason Jack didn't immediately wanted to confront Hiccup again. He wanted to know for sure if Hiccup really loved him; it was now 5 days since that day, the day he rememberd. And Jack was very patient as he knew that if Hiccup really wanted to meet him he would go to that place where they first met. Jack hadn't realized it at first but that big old oak tree wasn't just an ordinary oak tree. It was the tree he planted centuries ago, it was the place where he had found Hiccup, and it was the burial place of his Hiccup. To think that Hiccup would live so close to that tree, it must have been fate.

As darkness descended Jack decided to go back to the big branch on his oak tree to sleep, as it was the place he felt at ease if Hiccup wasn't around. Lying on the branch Jack looked up into the sky where he saw the stars, where he saw the moon. He was wondering how the tree would look like in spring or how it would look like in summer, he never had seen his own tree blossom, and this made him sad. Suddenly there was a cracking sound, Jack turned on his stomach to look down but saw nothing. As he got tired he really thought he had heard something, He looked once more and tried to look into the far distance, still nothing. It didn't seem to matter and so Jack got tired and off he went into his dreams.

Jack blinked with his eyes as the sun came through, he must have slept for a long time because it was already noon. He jumped down into the big pack of snow; it must have snowed he thought. Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone, he saw someone sitting against the tree, and it was Hiccup. Jack looked shocked and he tried to shake Hiccup awake but it didn't matter he was out cold. Jack looked angry "dammit hiccup why now" he took hiccup on his back and rushed home, Hiccup was super cooled but still breathing, there wasn't time to lose. As jack reached Hiccups home he forced the door open, took Hiccup upstairs stripped him from his clothes and laid him in bed. Jack looked around "Toothless come here boy, come here" And he heard him coming up the stairs and then he saw his big pair green lime eyes. Go sleep with Hiccup please, keep him warm for me. Toothless looked like he could understand his word and went up the bed and curled up against Hiccup. Quickly he looked at both of them, it was too cute but then he realized he had to fix some jugs with warm water.

Hiccup was sleeping soundless; his body was still cold but not as super cold as before. Jack was a little angry with Hiccup for being so careless, he could have died out there. But then Jack also thought that Hiccup was drawn to that place, His own burial place. Toothless was purring as Jack petted him he looked so comfy taking up half the bed space next to Hiccup, it made Jack a little jealous. Jack remembered Hiccup was always strong in spirit, far more stronger then he was, but his body was fragile. Jack looked at Hiccup "Some things never change I guess even if it was centuries ago" he sighed "oh Hiccup this means so much to me. Hiccup frowned his face, it looked as he was about to say something "a big yawn came out". Well that was a big let-down Jack thought when suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his, it dragged Jacks hands under the sheet and squeezed it hard. Jack looked at Hiccup who had a bit of colour on his face now. His body might be fragile but dam he had a good grip, Jack couldn't pull his hand lose "well then Hiccup you win". Jack laid his head on the bed close to Hiccups and fell into a deep sleep.

"You know a voice talked to me" Jack didn't realize it at first but then he opened my eyes and saw Hiccup was awake. Hiccup looked me over "You know Jack I always was drawn to that tree, for some reason I always came there when I felt lonely" Jack looked at him and decided not yet to tell him everything "well it certainly is a beautiful tree" Jack said. "It's more than that" Hiccup looked Jack in the eyes and grabbed his hand "I came here with my parents when I was just a little boy but for some reason this place feels like home". Hiccup looked at me with this fuzzy look "Like I have been here before, maybe in a different life, strange isn't" he said. No not at all, Jack placed his hand on his cheek "no not at all Hiccup, I felt it too the day I met you there". Hiccup moved to me and kissed me on the cheek, then he kissed me on the lips and then suddenly we shared this intense kiss. We both were red as beef now as we felt our love running through our bodies. Toothless walked away as he didn't want to be a part of this. We both looked and laughed of his disapproval face. "Hey jack" Hiccup whispered "wanna have a night with me in bed" Jack looked surprised 'well I wasn't about to say no to that' he thought. That night we made passionate love, I got to explore every little place of his freckled body. And then we fell asleep in each other's arms, like it was just yesterday when I had last hold him this close to me.

The next morning Jack woke up alone in bed, he laid there for some minutes remembering the night before. You could still smell the odour in the sheets, and a sweet smell it was for him. "Hey Jack are you coming down or not" a demanding voice called from downstairs, "yes sir" he replied. Jack quickly visited the bathroom when he discovered his neck was full of hickeys. 'Wow I never thought of hiccup who could be this possessive' While Jack was thinking about this he walked down the stairs and saw the table full fruit and Jam and fresh made coffee. So you made allot of effort for this breakfast, Hiccup came in the living room "well it's Sunday morning Jack" he said"do you want to go to the cherry tree this afternoon it's probably already in blossom". Jack looked surprised "Cherry? I always thought it was an oak". "Wahahaha" Hiccup laughed real hard "no you dummy it's a cherry tree". Jack must have looked real stupid then, he didn't even knew what kind of tree he planted and that for someone who is really old, Jack was really ashamed of himself. "Don't mind it" Hiccup said. And we both started to eat our breakfast. "So" Hiccup asked while trying to quickly finish his bread which he was chewing on, "you wanna stay and enjoy spring with me and summer and autumn too, or rather he said you want to spend every day with me from now on Jack". Hiccup was done with chewing and was looking at me with these bright shiny eyes which made Jacks heart skip a bit by hearing this question. And this time he had no doubt "yes Hiccup yes I wanna enjoy Spring with you and summer and autumn" he paused and looked at Hiccup who was now about as bright as a lighthouse, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Hiccup". Hiccup blushed and for the rest of the meal we didn't say a thing, but the atmosphere around us was as clear as crystal.

The weather had changed these past days, it was hotter and the scenery was greener. Toothless was running in front of us chasing butterflies, "he always loves it when the snow has melted" Hiccup said. Jack felt a strange sensation as he never had seen snow melting before. It was as if there was a whole new world, a world which he could explore which he could conquer. "Hey Jack" hiccup said "what is it hiccup"Jack looked over his shoulder and could see Hiccups eyes where glowing "Your hair!" he said "What is with my hair" Jack said nervously while ruffling trough it. "Well it looks like it is changing colour, and same goes for your skin". Jack started to get nervous as he didn't understand what was going on, he never had experienced spring before. But then he felt a sudden calm come over him, He looked around when he suddenly saw these fireflies again, it looked like they were dancing on the stream. The snow was melting and the flowers where starting to bloom. A whole new world was about to shot itself to Jack and then he heard the sweet voice again softly carried by the wind he heard this phrase again;

 _Come away, come away  
And your heart will understand  
Yesterday flies away  
But tomorrow's in your hand  
Come away, come away  
There's a place that it can be  
That you can be like once upon a time  
With me_

Suddenly I felt the ages leaving his side, Jack felt my body burning up. He coughed hard as he felt being pushed into a new body. He looked at hiccup and in his eyes he could see the old hiccup 'finally we can be together again', the flash was short but Jack was sure he recognized his Hiccup he had once loved. While his hair was turning brown and his skin was starting to get a healthy pink colour he saw the fireflies gathering around Hiccup who didn't seem to notice them. And as they flew around Hiccup they kept repeating the song they used to sing.

 _Once upon a time, we were flying  
Once upon a time, we were free  
Life once let us go as far as we could go  
Always remember once upon a time with me_

Jack saw the forest turning green, buttercup flowers spouting from the ground. And rabbits that were jumping around welcoming spring. Birds flying around us "were chirping" the wind blowing us towards the place. It was as if the nature was awakening from a deep slumbering. The fireflies where now all swarming around hiccup and suddenly they went into him, and as that happened Hiccup started to sing aswel;

 _When one story ends  
There's another  
It's all up to us  
Don't you see?  
You say, "Let's begin  
And I say "Once again_

Hiccup grabbed my hand and pulled me forwards as he started to run while still singing and I followed him deep into the forest. There was so much coming over Jack now, all he could do was watching the scene unfold itself.

 _Come away, come away  
And your heart will understand  
Yesterday flies away  
But tomorrow's in your hand  
Come away, come away_

 _And you'll find it's not once upon a time,  
But here and now, and you and me..._

"Look Jack look" Hiccup said almost out of breath, Jack looked and this sight was magnificent. The tree was in blossom and it looked magnificent. Jack fell down on the ground and cried, not out of sadness but of pure joy. Hiccup looked at me and pointed towards the lake, "Look into the lake Jack". Jack walked towards the lake and peered into this blue mirror, and what he saw was himself but with brown hair, brown eyes and a pink skin. he started to touch his face, he couldn't believe it. "I'm I'm" Jack stumbled because he was out of words, "there there" Hiccup said while petting his head.

Jack deepest desire had come true, the snow had melted and he was with the one he loved. Jack looked at Hiccup and given him a big hug as he now had a full mortal life to live with this freckled astounding man.

"Thank you mother" he whispered.

What happened then was truly amazing, a white glow descended down upon them, they both saw it, and they both could hear the whispering of the glow in front of them "please children, enjoy your life and live it to the fullest" then the glow disappeared and many cherry petals started to descended, like it was snowing but then snow made of petals. And the wind blew hard as the cherry blossom descended upon us; While Jack and Hiccup were standing there looking at each other while holding hands. And under the Cherry tree they kissed and made this vow to live their lives in happiness now and forever after.

Because Once upon a time with me is here and now and forever and after.


End file.
